Felicidades Padres y futuros padres
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: Stan y Kyle planean una celebración del día del padre,pero cierto castaño esta triste por que como deben saber Erick Cartman no tenia padre pero si una magnifica madre Liane, y Cartman lo descubrirá gracias a Kyle. Y Kyle le dará una sorpresa a su novio Stan... leves parejas: style y bunny.(FELICIDADES A SUS PADRES :D ) one - shot. Espero les guste!


Era un fin de semana muy especial para todos y la pareja stan y kyle, invitaron a sus amigos ala casa de marsh, para poder planear la celebración del día del padre y stan invito a: Kenny, por que el era un gra amigo y llevaría las cervezas. Butters, por que se pondría mal si no lo invitaban y bueno kenny le suplico para que invitara a su novio. Y Cartman, la verdad no sabia por que kyle lo invito,- además stan pensaba: El ni Padre tiene.

Cartman:

No lo podía creer, otra vez seria el día del padre, no es que yo odiara tanto ese día , pero aun así me recordaba el triste hecho de que yo no tenia un padre, parecía que todos tenían, digo de mi circulo de "amigos" todos tenían, como: Stan, su padre Randy era genial. Kyle, hasta ese judío tenia padre y no yo!. Kenny, podía ser pobre y todo, pero tenia un padre, al que no quería, pero tenia uno. Butters, bueno su padre no era el mejor, digo lo castigaban por todo, pero es por que se preocupa por el. Y yo no tenia uno, a todas las celebraciones que organizaba la escuela por el día del padre, mi madre iba, y era la única mujer en esa celebración, amia no me apenaba para nada pero sentía feo que todos fueran con sus padres menos yo, todos los recuerdos que me daban para mi "padre", yo se los daba a mi mami que siempre los recibía con gran amor y una linda sonrisa.

Todos en casa de Marsh.

-Kyle, ya deja de celar a tu novio - decia kenny ya muy desperado

-Que yo no celo a stan!

-Y por que no quieres que yo planee todo con el?

-por que, se supone que lo haremos todos!

-BASTA!,- no pueden comportarse?. Kyle, yo te amo a ti, ya no pelees Y kenny es el día del padre y por eso todos debemos planearlo JUNTOS!

-Bien, - dijo kenny

- Ok chicos, yo tengo planeado hacer una linda fiesta con pastel,comida,globos que digan: "Dad #1",y dulces. - dijo kyle, muy feliz, aunque esperando un insulto proveniente de cartman. - ... pero cartman no dijo nada. Lo cual sorprendió a kyle e hizo que este le preguntara: - que opinas Cartman?

-Uh, que dices kyle? - pregunto un distraido y triste cartman

-De que, que te parece mi plan?

-Ah, si, me parece bien - dijo sin tanto animo

-Seguro?, - pregunto stan muy asombrado

-Si, eh chicos ya terminamos es que me quiero ir

-por que, - pregunto kenny algo curioso

-Por que, bueno, no le hayo gracia estar planeando esto con ustedes, YO NO TENGO PADRE!

-Cartman... -dijo kyle, un poco triste

-Chicos adiós. - dijo cartman levantándose y saliendo de la casa marsh

-Que triste, - dijo kenny

-Si, lo apoyo stan

-Chicos, tengo un plan!

-Para que? - preguntaron Kenny y Stan al unsonio

-Para que cartman se de cuenta de que no necesita un papa.

- A no?- dijo stan, muy confundido

-No stan! - dijo kyle, feliz

-Oye kyle tu eres el mas inteligente, verdad?

-Si!, por que?

-Por que si se necesita un padre, digo sin su semen no se pued...

-Callate kenny!, no me referia a eso.

-Ou - dijo kenny algo avergonzado

-Kenny, lo que Kyle quiere decir es que cartman no necesita un padre para ser feliz en la vida, el tiene a su madre liane que lo cuida y ama como un padre - respondió butters

-Aaah, bueno entiendo gracias amor, por explicarme - respondió kenny

-Y cual es tu plan kyle? - pregunto curioso stan.

...

Casa de Lian y Erick Cartman

-Hola Sra. liane - saludo kyle

-Hola cariño

-Sra. Liane, como sabe el martes es el dia del padre.(N/A en mi país si :D )

-Claro kyle, pero que sucede

-Bueno vera yo quiero hacer algo para hacer sentir bien a su hijo

-Oh, si kyledi mee yo te ayudo

-Bien lo que tiene que hacer es buscar videos familiares,fotos y todo tipo de recuerdos - dijo Kyle

-Loharée!, gracias kyle ese sera un lindo detalle - contesto Liane

-De nada, bueno adios me tengo que ir - se despidió Kyle

-Adiós - se despidió Lian dispuesta a buscar todo lo que kyle pidió

...

Día del Padre (casa de los Marsh)

Todos estaban vestidos muy bien, stan con smoking negro que resaltaba sus ojos azules y cabello negro, kyle vestía un smoking blanco que resaltaba sus rizos pelirrojos, kenny vestía un smokin negro con encaje y butters llevaba un traje de marinero que su padre le obligo a llevar, en cambio erick cartman trai puesto un smoking café que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello y todos los padres estaban vestidos formalmente pero no tanto como los chicos.

Atención, se escucho decir a kyle por el micrófono - como sabran hoy es un día muy especial, puesto que es el día del padre, y bueno quiero felicitarlos a todos en especial a mi padre Gerald que te amo mucho y también a mi suegro Randy, - al decir esto se retiro, dándole paso a stan.

-Hola, dijo stan - quiero felicitar a todos los padres del mundo que cuidan mucho a sus hijos y los dejan ser pareja de su super mejor amigo,( dijo eso guiñandole un ojo a su padre) y quiero que sepas que te amo papa y ati también suegro, dijo esto dándole paso a kenny.

Feliz día del padre! - dijo kenny sin tantos rodeos. dándole paso a butters

Feliz día papá quiero decirte que eres muy especial para mi y mi mami...30 minutos de lindas palabras despues... y que te amo mucho. dijo dándole paso a Kyle

Bien, tengo una sorpresa para todos en especial para cartman y su madre

empezó un lindo cortometraje con los vídeos y fotos familiares de Cartman y Liane con la canción the stories of my life de one direction (N/A no soy directioner pero esa me pareció la canción correcta) the stories my lifeee, junto con unas fotografías familiares. sacándole unas lágrimas a cartman y Liane. the storie is my life... the end. *aplausos*

-Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dijo kyle que luego pregunto, Cartman quieres decir algo? seguidamente retirándose e ir a sentarse a su lugar junto a su novio, padres y suegros.

Como están, bien hoy es un día muy especial tanto como al os padres y a sus hijos que tienen la gran oportunidad de celebras este día, pero no debo quejarme hoy gracias a este cortometraje me he dado cuenta de que yo siempre he tenido un padre y una gran madre que me ha cuidado, protegido y amado mucho, y quiero decirles que el día del padre no es para felicitar a sus padres quien les dio vida, si no también a esa persona que jugo con el, papel de padre ya sea su madre, o abuelo pero independientemente ellos son sus padres porque han estados con ustedes en sus celebraciones y acontecimientos mas especiales, por eso el día del padre ya entendí que puedo celebrarlo con mi madre, la mejor de todas Liane cartman! - seguido de aplausos y lágrimas por parte de su madre y el.

la fiesta concluyo normal, los padres avergonzando a los chicos como siempre, kyle y stan "conversando" mas bien besándose sin control como si no hubiera personas presentes, kenny comiendo y bebiendo a mas no poder, butters hablando y felicitando a sus padres, pero Cartman y su madre se habían ido a caminar por el pequeño pueblo de south park, los dos agarrados de las manos.

-Feliz día de la madre, dijo cartman muy feliz

-Gracias hijo, dijo Liane muy feliz.

...

Casa de los Marsh (patio)

-Cielos amor esa fue una gran fiesta -decía stan muy orgulloso

-Lo se amor, sabes estoy feliz por cartman y su madre

-Yo también.

- Ah, toma stan - dijo kyle dándole una caja de regalo a stan.

-Por que me das esto kyle - pregunto stan

-Sorpresa, feliz día del padre - dijo kyle dándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

-No me digas sere pa... - dijo stan muy feliz.

-Si mi amor - dijo kyle acomodandose en el pecho de su novio mientras este solo acariciaba su cabello.

...


End file.
